Thistleheart
|pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Slain in battle |kit=Thistlekit |apprentice=Thistlepaw |unknown=Thistleheart |starclan resident=''Unknown |mother=Gorsetail |father=Beechfur |sisters=Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail |mentor=Leaftail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dark River, ''Eclipse, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=Unknown }} Thistleheart is a long-haired white she-cat. Thistleheart was a WindClan cat under Onestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Thistlekit to Gorsetail and Beechfur of RiverClan alongside Sedgekit and Swallowkit. She and her littermates discovered the tunnels and accidentally got lost. Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw rescue them and prevent a battle between WindClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan. She became an apprentice named Thistlepaw with Leaftail as her mentor. Moons later, Thistleheart perished in the Great Battle and joined StarClan. History In the Power of Three arc ''Dark River :Along with her siblings, Sedgekit and Swallowkit, she almost causes a war between WindClan and ThunderClan over their sudden disappearance. They wander off whilst their mother, Gorsetail, leaves the nursery to stretch her legs for just a moment. Soon after they find Lionpaw and Heatherpaw's secret tunnels, they get trapped when they jump over a boulder into a small notch. They are unable to get back out into the tunnels again. Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw go out to search for them, but when they think that they are unable to look any further, they find them. Initially, Thistlekit is unconscious because of the freezing cold, but Jaypaw revives her by rubbing warmth into her body. :The group of cats get them safely out of the tunnels and back to their mother. They make it just in time to announce that they found the kits. To cover up for Lionpaw, Hollypaw lies and says that they were on the shore near the lake. Eclipse : ''Sunrise : She is listed as Leaftail's apprentice. In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :At the Gathering, Blackstar informs the cats present to remember the fallen. Thistleheart is mentioned by Blackstar as one of the WindClan cats who was killed in battle with the Dark Forest. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Thistlepaw and her sisters are mentioned on Heathertail's page. When three WindClan kits went missing, Onestar assumed that ThunderClan has stolen them. Heatherpaw and Lionpaw guessed that the kits went into the underground tunnels, and went looking for them with Jaypaw and Hollypaw. Torrential rain flooded the tunnels, washing all the cats out into the lake, all narrowly escaping with their lives. This is also mentioned on Rock's page. Trivia Interesting facts *Kate confirmed that the Thistlepaw in ''Power of Three and Thistleheart are the same cat. *She has RiverClan blood through Beechfur. Mistakes *She has been described as a tom several times. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Gorsetail: Father: :Beechfur: Sisters: :Swallowtail: :Sedgewhisker: Nieces: :Larkwing: :Featherpelt: Grandnieces: :Songpaw: :Whistlepaw: Grandnephew: :Flutterpaw: Tree Quotes Notes and references es:Cardinapl:Ostowe Sercede:Igelherzfi:Ohdakesydänfr:Thistleheartru:Чертополох (племя Ветра)nl:Distelpoot (M3) Category:Deceased characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Characters with unknown ranks Category:StarClan cats Category:Females Category:Sunrise characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters